Seven Simple Words
by silverbranches
Summary: "I know that one sorry can't make up for everything, but I hope it is a start."  Ten years after the war ends, Dudley asks Harry for forgiveness.


Disclaimer: As much as I wish I was J.K. Rowling, I am not her. I can only dream.

When Harry Potter Apparated into his home, he found the house empty. Not that it was unusual; Ginny would sometimes visit Hermione while both Ron and Harry were at work.

He wandered into the kitchen to find a note from Ginny lying on the counter – top:

_Harry,_

_Gone with James to visit Hermione. We'll be back around 8. There's some of Mum's shepherd's pie in the fridge if you're hungry._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Harry put down the note from his wife and flipped through the stack of mail that was resting beside the note. This week's issue of _Witch Weekly_, junk mail, junk mail, a letter from Dudley, junk mail–

Wait. A letter from Dudley?

Harry pulled the letter out of the stack and glanced at the return address. It clearly stated Dudley Dursley, and it was addressed to Harry Potter. Wondering what reason Dudley could have for writing, Harry slit open the letter.

_Harry, _it began

_I know you're probably wondering why I'm writing to you. To be honest, I'm sort of wondering the same thing._

_ Mum and Dad are downsizing, and they needed my help to move their boxes and furniture. While I was cleaning out the rooms, I came across some of your old stuff, and it hit me: It's been nearly ten years since I've last talked to you. I don't mean talking through Christmas cards or announcements through the mail about your wedding and son, but actually _talking_ to you in person. I know that we – and the way we treated you – are to blame. I can't speak for Mum and Dad, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Sorry for 15 years of being a bully, of acting like you were only good as my punching bag. Sorry for never treating you like a proper cousin. And I know that one sorry can't make up for everything, but I hope it is a start._

_ If you can find it in your heart to forgive me, would you like to come to dinner next Friday? __Alyssa,__ loves to cook, and she usually goes all out for Friday night dinner._

_ Once again, I'm sorry._

_Your cousin,_

_Dudley_

Harry stared at the letter in shock. Even though the two cousins had gotten to the stage where they would send each other Christmas cards, he never expected that Dudley would actually write a letter _apologizing_ for the things he had done. And the dinner next Friday – Harry wasn't entirely sure if he should go or not. He wasn't certain if he was ready to forgive Dudley. His musings were interrupted by the _crack_ that signaled Ginny Apparating home with James. He wandered out of the kitchen to find his wife – perhaps she could help him decide what to do.

_Ding, dong._

"Harry, for the thousandth time, stop fretting. Your hair is never going to lie flat, so stop messing with it."

"I'm not _fretting_, Ginny. I'm just – "

The door opened before Harry could continue his denial. Dudley stood in the doorway, and Harry got his first look at his cousin in ten years.

Dudley had managed to lose much of the fat that had once made him look like a pig, and there was a new maturity in the way he stood. He looked very different from the boy Harry knew ten years ago.

The cousins faced each other awkwardly, separated by the doorway, and unsure of what to say to each other. The silence was broken when a female voice said, "Dudley? Is that them?"

The voice seemed to snap Dudley out of his trance. "Hello Harry," he said, shaking Harry's hand as a young woman came to the door to stand beside Dudley. "This is my wife, Alyssa."

Alyssa shook Harry's hand, and then Ginny's. "Hello, Harry and…Ginny, right? I'm glad you guys could make it; Dudley was worried that you wouldn't come." She turned away and walked into the house, presumably to the kitchen.

"Come in and eat before the food gets cold!" she called over her shoulder.

Ginny followed Alyssa into the kitchen, but the two men remained outside the house. Dudley seemed to struggle to find words for a minute, and then he finally said, "I really am glad that you came. I meant what I said in the letter, about being sorry for ruining your childhood."

Harry smiled a rueful smile and replied, "Forget it; it's all in the past."

Seven simple words to show Dudley his forgiveness, and it worked. Dudley smiled, and the cousins walked into the house, letting the door swing shut behind them.


End file.
